My Husband: My Enemy
by Aerobella the Wicked
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley have been enemies for their entire lives. A marraige law is passed and these two enemies take on new titles: husband and wife.
1. The Courtship

Authors Notes: Okay, this is the first fan fiction I've written in a while. And just so everyone knows, I'm taking all of my other fan fictions down because they weren't really right, and they weren't written to my standard. I've learned a lot about writing in the past few months, as I've been working on my own novel, which is currently titled _Welcome to Blairwood._ It was difficult to get to this point in my writing, because I've gone through many plot ideas and characters. When I began, I wrote two chapters, and then I threw them out because they just weren't right.

Anyway, I got the idea for this Fan Fic while I was sitting in French class, eighth period today. I've always been interested in the idea of a Marriage Law type story, and I decided to write my own. I hope you all enjoy, and review!

_This is a revised post of the original first chapters of My Husband: My Enemy._

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, or it's characters, and ideas. However, I do own my character Aubree Blake, the protagonist in _Welcome to Blairwood, _a novel that I am working on in my free time.

* * *

The Minister of Magic stepped hesitantly up to the platform. He was making an address to the entirety of Wizarding London today, regarding the highly disputed law that had been passed by the Ministry just that same morning.

"Good afternoon," The Minister spoke clearly, and his voice was amplified with a simple charm. "This morning a new law was passed, regarding marriage of young witches, and wizards." The Ministers assistant handed him a parchment scroll. He began to read aloud to the people before him.

_By order of the newly instated Marriage Council. As the numbers of children being born with magical abilities is beginning to decrease, the Marriage Law is being enforced. The Marriage Counsel will be matching unmarried witches and wizards, ages 17-35, based on blood purity, magical ability, physical appearance, mental health, and family background. Each married couple will have to produce at least three magical children. Couples cannot ask for an annulment or divorce until their youngest child has graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Spouse abuse will not be tolerated, and will be punished by a sentence to Askaban for 5 years or more. Spouse abuse will be the only reason for divorce or annulment before the youngest child graduates. Refusal to partake in this act will be identified as a crime, and is punishable by Law. All Spouse groupings can be accessed by flooing to the Marriage Council offices, on the fifth floor of the Ministry of Magic.__All marriage arrangements must be made by January 1__st_

Ginevra Weasley was watching the minister speak solemnly. She had just graduated Hogwarts, and she was seventeen. This law applied to her. She was going to have to marry someone she didn't even like. She shook her crimson hair, and turned away. As she walked her purple robes billowed behind her. She pushed though the thick crowds of people in the small street. She was looming closer to the Leaky Cauldron.

She entered the stuffy pub, and walked to the fire place. She reached into her pocket to pull out a bag of a green powder. She took a small amount from the back and stepped into the fireplace.

"The Ministry of Magic!" She said assertively, throwing the powder. Soon she was quickly moving past other fire places, until she reached one of the many fireplaces at the entrance of the Ministry of Magic. She walked shortly to the large receptionists desk in the middle of the large marble room.

"Hello, I'm here to view the Marriage Council's list of parings." She said to a round receptionist.

"Name?" The woman asked passively.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley. I am seventeen." She said, knowing what the next question would be. The woman held up a card for her, and she made her way to the elevator. Inside there were many young people, probably here doing the same thing she was.

Draco Malfoy had known about the Marriage Law for almost two weeks now. He had not known, however, who he was going to marry. His father wouldn't tell him. Draco knew his father had a hand in who he was marrying though. Whenever Draco asked about it, his father replied, "You do not need to worry now. I have made sure you are marring a very pretty pureblood girl."And Draco stopped asking questions. He waited until this day, when the Marriage Council would assign spouses.

Draco felt something bump into him, as he exited the crowded elevator. "Sorry," A voice said, before walking off, to the Marriage Council's offices. He saw how beautiful she was. This woman looked familiar to him. Irregardless, he continued his way to the office, following this pretty young woman.

Ginny reached the office, which had few people inside. The community was probably waiting to argue the law before they went to see who they'd marry. She opened the door, and walked straight ahead to a long wooden counter. A smiling woman was sitting on a high stool behind it.

"Good afternoon!" She said brightly. "How may I help you today?" She asked politely. Ginny pulled the card she had been given out of her pocket, and handed it to the woman.

"Ah," The woman hummed. She stood up, and left to go get something. When she returned, she had a yellow folder. She pulled out a piece of paper from within. "Ginevra Molly Weasley," She began to read, "Age 17, informally engaged to marry Draco Malfoy, age 18." For a moment, Ginny thought her heart had stopped.

The young red headed woman led Draco to the place he needed to be. He waited patiently while the girl was assigned her spouse. And when he heard the woman's name, he did a double take. _Maybe I should get my hearing checked._ He thought. But the he looked again. _Red hair, short stature, but that's impossible. Ginny Weasley was never this . . . gorgeous when I was in Hogwarts with her._ He turned away and looked, once again. _Weaslette filled out nicely._

And suddenly there was a crash. Draco, out the alternate reality his mind had created, looked down at the floor. Ginny Weasley, in all of her glory, had fainted in the marriage office after learning the name of her partner. _Well, that bloke will sure have a handful with that one._ He stepped over her unconscious form, and handed the woman his card. She stared at him for a moment.

"Well come on, I don't have all day." He barked at her. She blinked slowly, and held up the same paper she showed the Weaslette only moments ago.

"Draco Malfoy, age 18, informally engaged to Ginevra Molly Weasley, age 17. You might want to get a Medi-Wizard for your faience." And in another second Draco Malfoy was lying unconscious on the floor with his soon to-be-wife.

* * *

A/N: This is a revised post of the first chapter. Comments I've been reciving recently, and though my own rereading of this chapter have caused me to realize that it was very rough and needed improvement. I hope this is better! 


	2. The Wedding

A/N: Opposed to my first idea for this story, each chapter will represent a different significant event in Ginny and Draco's marriage.

* * *

**

The Wedding

**

December 18 was one of the most important days in Wizard History. It's significance surpassed the happenings of the Troll Rebellions. On December 18, Ginevra Weasley and Draco Malfoy joined together in holy matrimony. It may have been against their will and by order of the Marriage Council, but it was still very important. It put a stopper in the on going Malfoy-Weasley feud for the time being.

Ginny cried as she walked down the long isle in the gigantic church in Diagon Alley where she was being married. She did look beautiful. Her crimson hair was in loose curls around her face. She was wearing a white wedding gown that her parents would never be able to buy in their wildest dreams. It cost more than their house and all of their possessions combined.

Her father cried at her arm too. She could see her mother weeping silently in the front row. Her brothers were trying to comfort her while glaring at her soon-to-be husband who stood tall and handsome at the alter.

Draco wasn't having an extraordinary time either. He, not his parents nor Ginny's, was paying for this entire thing–which he believed was a complete waste of money. This wedding was costing him a fair share of his inheritance. He would've wanted to be married by a justice of the peace at the Marriage Council Offices. Actually, he would've wanted to not be married at all. It's not really an 18 year old boy's dream to be married.

The wedding reception was going to cost him much less than the actual ceremony. It was taking place at the mansion his parents bought him as a wedding present. The house elves were cooking all the food. All he had to do was pay for the interior decorator and the entertainment. Draco had a lot of money, so he didn't need to worry about whether he'd be able to afford it. Of course he would be able to afford it. He just didn't like spending money that belonged to him. He was selfish that way.

"Draco, sweetheart." Ginny cringed. They had both agreed on act civil and compassionate towards each other at their wedding reception. The didn't want people to know that even though they were married, they were still mortal enemies. Ginny was even surprised that Draco knew how to act compassionate. "Draco, the photographer wants to take pictures." _Another thing I'm paying for._ Draco thought bitterly.

"Excuse me." He said to some extremely distant relatives. "I'm coming darling." He moved to Ginny, and began posing in some overly fake, overly happy photos. They continued in the same overly sugary sweet moods until their last guests left.

"Where am I going to sleep tonight, Malfoy?" Ginny ran her fingers though her massive head of curls. "I'm sure as hell not sleeping with you."

Draco ignored her, and continued walking away from the ballroom to the main staircase. He walked slowly, extremely exhausted. Being nice to Weasley's was not effortless. And pretending to be in love with one was even more excruciating. Ginny followed him, afraid of becoming lost in this huge house. It was going to take some getting used to.

"My parents thought it was unfit for a newly married couple to sleep in different beds." He said in a bored voice. "They had an interior decorator make us each our own sitting rooms, closets, bathrooms, and offices. But they're connected by the bedroom. Your rooms are on the right, and mine are on the left. The house elves moved all of your stuff in yesterday. The decorator will be here next week for any changes you want to make to anything. Your personal maid will begin working next Monday when we get back from our honeymoon. Also when we get back, we've got an event to go to with my parents. A dress maker is coming next Tuesday to measure you, and get your opinion on a few fabrics, and designs before your new wardrobe comes next Friday. Now, as for tonight, I am extremely tired and will not be able to deal with your silly complaints. You will sleep in the same bed as me, as it is the only option you have." Opened the door to the bedroom. " You'll just have to deal with it. Just remember, I hate you more than you hate me, so whatever disgust you have for me, I feel it ten times worse." He closed his mouth, and walked into the room, and to the left where a door led to his closet.

Ginny followed his lead, and headed for what she assumed was her own closet. She was completely flabbergasted. That was the longest speech that she'd ever heard from Draco Malfoy. He hated her too, at least the feeling was mutual. And she was going to have to spend the next 20 years of her life married to him. Oh joy.

"Malfoy, really. Isn't there some guest room where I can sleep?" Ginny felt exposed when she walked back into the room wearing a very short pair of gym shorts and a thin, tight tank top.

"Sure, there are at least twenty guest rooms." Ginny let out a sigh of relief. "But I'm not going to show you them. As I told you before, you're just going to have to deal with it." Draco, wearing nothing but boxers, plopped down onto the bed and buried himself underneath the covers. "You have such a problem with sleeping in the same bed," He muttered, "I can only imagine the problem's you'll have when we need to have kids." Ginny stiffened.

"What did you just say?" She glared at him. He shook his head.

"You know, by law, we need to have three children together." Draco mumbled, pulling the covers over his head. "Go get lost in this house finding a guest room. Really, I'd enjoy that."

Almost an hour had passed. Ginny still stared at Draco's sleeping form with detest. _Ruddy sarcastic bastard,_ she thought. She was not going to sleep in that bed with Draco. _Never_, she vowed.

He did say that she had her own sitting room. _There must be a couch in there, right?_ She pulled a pillow off of the bed and crept to the row of doors that led to rooms belonging solely to her. She opened the door in front of her. _Woah! This bathroom is twice the size of my room! _She exited and picked another door.

The room was decorated lavishly. There were silk curtains in all colors. She found a couch in a deep purple to sleep on. It seemed comfortable enough. _Better than sleeping with Malfoy._ She laid down. _Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow back at the Burrow and this will all be a dream._ She yawned and snuggled against the pillow that was doused with the same scent her new husband wore very day. She inhaled it._ That's the greatest thing I've ever smelt..._And Ginevra Molly Weasley Malfoy was fast asleep.

* * *

A/N: Questions, comments, concerns, suggestions? Just review! 


	3. The Newlyweds

Author's Note: Why yes, it has been three years. Don't judge me.

* * *

The Newlyweds

The Wizarding community was stunned that Ginny and Draco Malfoy had survived their honeymoon. They were equally surprised to see the couple smiling in the pages of Witch Weekly while attending a dinner at the Minister's mansion with the elder Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Surely this façade would not last any longer. The two former or perhaps current enemies must be at each other's throats by now. To the public eye, things looked perfectly normal. At home, however, the war had just only begun.

"Malfoy," Ginny tried to say calmly before giving up, "DRACO MALFOY. YOU POMPOUS, ARRAGONT, SELFISH BASTARD! If you do not open this door in one second I swear I will serve your head on a platter to my brothers. They would _love _that." To Ginny's surprise, when Malfoy wasn't at his father's office in Diagon Ally, he was in his own office at home. Most nights he would skip dinner and have a house elf deliver food to his office and he would work until after Ginny had already fallen asleep. Either he was a hard worker, or—as Ginny spitefully hoped—a horrible man who didn't want to spend time with his wife. She couldn't even comprehend the idea of him having any redeemable traits.

The first few months of their marriage had flown by quickly, to both Ginny and Draco's surprise. They had assumed that this ordeal would go painfully slow. It had during the first month. They were each ticking time bombs, the simplest action would cause pandemonium in the house. If Draco woke Ginny up while getting ready for work, or if Ginny had dared to step into the kitchen while, in Draco's words, "there were over 20 house elves to do anything you could ever want", the house turned into an absolute warzone. Ginny would move into a guest room on the opposite side of the house and Draco would lock himself in his office for days. After that rough first month, things almost became normal. They would eat breakfast together, and sometimes even speak—though this only happened rarely. Draco would go to work and Ginny, who after arguing that she needed a job and failing because it was "improper for the wife of a Malfoy to have a job outside of being a philanthropist and party-thrower", made the trip to the Burrow everyday to see her family and maintain her sanity.

Ginny heard a commotion from within the office, and seconds later, Malfoy peeked his head out. "What do you want, woman? I am trying to get some work done." Malfoy hissed. Ginny glared at him, wishing what she was trying to tell him was a joke.

"Well, _Draco_, I have some _wonderful _news to share with you." Ginny grimaced as she said his name. It was just unethical for a wife to be repulsed by her own husband's name. "We're going to be having a baby and we're going to my parents' house tonight to tell them. They are expecting us at 8." Ginny quickly turned and took a step before Draco was able to grab her arm and pull her back.

"You're trying to tell me that you're having a baby and I'm going to the home of the Weasleys'?" Draco said slowly, as if he didn't understand the words. "This is preposterous. That baby better not have red hair, so help me God. I will disown that…fiery half-Weasley beast. This is absolutely ridiculous. Thank God it won't be some sort of mudblood or half-blooded freak. Absolutely ridiculous. We'll just have to hire a nanny now, won't we? Fabulous. The money I spend because of this stupid marriage law is ridiculous. I cannot believe this. I'm not even 19 years old. My birthday isn't for another month. A child. Well, at least we can get this children thing done as soon as possible so I can divorce you and still manage to have some sort of life. How did this even happen? When have we…oh, never mind then. That was just about a month and a fortnight ago. Fantastic, I'll have 8 months of listening to your constant nagging. Perfect. Mother will just have to call the decorator so a nursery can be made. Now, I have work to return to so if that's all—," Draco stopped his incoherent rambling long enough to see the tears welling up in Ginny's eyes.

"You insensitive bastard." Ginny wiped her eyes before rushing across the bedroom to her sitting room. Draco stood for a second watching her leave before enclosing himself in his office once again.

Ginny managed to close the door before she became hysterical. She screamed, allowing her frustration to manifest itself. Why did she have to be married to Draco Malfoy, a self obsessed, egotistical monster? Her life was miserable. Nearly every day she travelled to the Burrow to see her mother and talk to her father. She would tear up every day when it came time to leave. She would do anything not to have to return to Malfoy's estate, a hollow and cold mansion with an equally empty occupant.

Usually, Malfoy's rants didn't affect Ginny. Now, when she needed someone to perhaps sympathize with her, she wouldn't stand it. Ginny stared into a gold framed mirror that stood in the corner of the room. Her face was a darker shade of red than her hair and her eyes were swollen from crying. This was not the face of a proud, noble and arrogant Malfoy. This was not the face of a goofy, courageous and confident Weasley. It was the face of a frightened seventeen year old girl who was unsure of where to turn. How could she raise a child when her mother, the woman who raised her and taught her everything she knew, wasn't allowed to enter her house? Draco made it clear after the wedding no Weasleys or Potters or Longbottoms would be allowed in their home. Ginny didn't know anything about being a mother and did not want to be a mother to the child of a monster like Malfoy. How did this happen?

_Ginny lay in bed, staring at the ornate chandelier that hung in the middle of the room. It was nearly 2 o'clock in the morning and Ginny could not seem to fall asleep. Draco was hulled up in his office, getting work done that he was unable to while they were at the Minister's dinner. Ginny had never been invited to a party as grandiose as_ _the Minister's Valentine's Day Ball except perhaps for her own wedding nearly two months before. She wore a custom gown for the occasion, a deep green satin affair with an empire waist. Her _dashing_ husband wore a set of black dress robes with a matching green tie. Tonight, they did not fight. They smiled for the cameras. They laughed and held hands and painted a pretty picture for the wizarding community to marvel over. Draco smiled at her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Ginny heard his voice in her head a thousand times over saying, "you're beautiful, happy Valentine's Day darling" and was almost deceived by his sincerity. Perhaps this marriage and her life were not hopeless._

_ "Ginny," She nearly jumped when Draco whispered in her ear, "if I told you I loved you, would you think I was lying?" His cool breath made the hairs on her neck stand up. Draco slipped into the bed beside her and laid his head on her stomach. _

_ "Yes," She said quietly, "but I'd be too happy to care." Draco lifted his head up to stare into her green eyes. Ginny, for only a second, saw a person she could see herself being in love with. Before Ginny could process what had just happened, his lips met hers. _

_ "Ginny, I think I love you." He managed to say before the two slipped into a state of blind euphoria._


	4. The InLaws

Authors Note: This chapter is kind of pitiful. I don't know what happened to my writing. I'll probably take it down and edit it but for now this is it. Also, I started writing this before Deathly Hallows was released so I decided to forgo what happened at the end of that book and keep what I had in planned in place.

The Burrow was bursting with people. The Weasley's had taken to hosting a family dinner on Sunday nights after all of their children had moved out and gotten married due to this marriage law. Charlie was the only single Weasley, he was exempt because he lived and worked in a foreign country. He made the trip to his family home on most weekends. He had decided to come this weekend because it was apparently a special one. His mother had Owled him the night before telling him that it was imperative that he attend. His only sister's husband was going to make his first appearance. Every weekend Ginny had come to the dinner alone.

When the first murmurings of this marriage law began, Ron and Hermione, who were both training to be Aurors at the Ministry, had a quick ceremony and reception at the Burrow with their families and close friends. The pair moved into a small apartment in Diagon Ally. From their window they watched their unfortunate classmates and friends, even family, hear the announcement and saw them cry and wish this was some horrible nightmare they could wake up from. They considered themselves lucky, lucky they had heard the news before it was too late, lucky they were in love.

The other Weasleys were not as lucky. Fred and George, two eligible bachelors, were too focused on keeping their business open and creating new and innovative pranks and toys for the Wizarding youth. They had no steady girlfriends, they weren't in love with another person and ready to commit to them. Both were paired drab and unexciting women who were kind nonetheless. Fred's wife Lilah was pretty enough and worked as a seamstress at Madame Milken's. Get got along well and had no true qualms with each other. George married a woman named Eliza who enjoyed knitting like his mother and didn't do much else. She was a cook at the Leaky Cauldron. Both of their wives had finished Hogwarts a year after they had. Percy was married to the girl whom had been Head Girl when he was Head Boy. Sophia was her name and she was just like Percy, up tight and intellectual. She worked as an assistant at the Ministry, like Percy. Alike as the were, they didn't get along. They competed with each other and always criticized each other.

Very few witches and wizards were exempt from the marriage law. Those who lived outside of the country were automatically exempt. Those whose parents had passed away but still had siblings that were school aged were exempt. Harry Potter was exempt because of "his fragile mental state" and his "obligation to the community". After the Dark Lord's downfall the year before to Harry Potter in the home where Harry Potter had now survived the killing curse twice, the newly instated government decided Harry was too valuable to marry off.

"I swear to God, if that git says anything out this house I'm going to curse him so fast he won't even see it coming." Ron flared as he set up one more place setting than usual at the Weasley's dining table that was moved to the living room to accommodate for the extra guests.

"Hush Ron," Hermione put a hand tenderly on his shoulder, "I'll bet he doesn't even show up. He hasn't come to one dinner yet."

"If he does come I'm just going to tell him to sod-" Ron stopped when he saw a beautiful blonde toddler running into the room. He bent down to pick her up. "Hello Ronny," Hermione smiled at Ron's nickname for his niece.

"Ronny!" The child excitedly yelled. Hermione left the room to greet her brother and sister-in-law. Their daughter was identical to Fleur.

" Ah, Her-my-nee, lovely to see you." Fleur gave her a kiss on the cheek. "'ave you seen ma petit Veronique? She ran 'oof the second nous arrivions." Fleur always used a mixture of French and English when she spoke.

"She's in the living room with Ron. He's setting up the table." The Weasley's busied themselves preparing dinner and making last minute adjustments to the table as the family arrived. As eight o'clock loomed ahead the family nervously awaited the arrival of their last guests, the Malfoy's.

"What are you wearing? What do you think we're going to, a dinner at the Ministry?" Ginny exclaimed when her husband emerged from his dressing room. He was sporting a well tailored black suit and an emerald green tie. "Take off the tie, put on a pair of jeans and unbutton the top of that shirt. You don't want to be so far out of place. And take off the jacket too. If you must, wear a sport coat. And hurry, we don't have all day!" Ginny fumed. Draco stood motionless for a moment and stared at his wife. Was he about to take an order from her? Malfoy's were above everyone. They took orders from no one. Especially not a Weasley. "Dammit Draco, I said to change!" His shoulders sunk and he turned around, retreating to his dressing room.

Ginny reconsidered her decision to bring Malfoy to her family's home. She remembered the harsh comments he had made of her family throughout their years at Hogwarts. She remembered the curses her brothers said whenever his name had been brought up. She remembered the heated words she and her husband had exchanged during their short three months of marriage. She also remembered that he was her husband and they were her family and they had to deal with each other whether they liked it or night. She agonized over telling her family that she was going to have a baby. She was petrified that she had only just turned 18 and was going to have a baby in 8 some odd months.

Ginny smoothed her hands over her purple blouse anxiously. She let her hand rest, if only for an instant, on her stomach. This had all happened too fast. She could hardly stand her husband. In the one intimate moment they had, Ginny's first intimate moment with anyone for the matter, she had gotten pregnant.

"Well," Draco's voice surprised Ginny. She turned around to face him, "Let's get this over with." He slipped on a grey peacoat that mimicked the color of his steely eyes. He politely offered Ginny his arm and led her to the massive fireplace in the bedroom. Ginny shouted the name of her family home and Draco was suddenly facing the frowns of eight red headed Weasleys.


End file.
